


Do you believe they're real?

by shaggingtomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i still suck at tagging, they have tumblr accounts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggingtomlinson/pseuds/shaggingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing he hadn't done though was going on his laptop and he had pushed it off his mind for a while, not really wanting to do that. But as it was the last option he had, he finally decided to just do it and browse the web for a short while. At least it was something to do and kill time with, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you believe they're real?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at coming up with names and url's and stuff like that, so that's how Harry ended up with my own url and I asked everybody I know and didn't know about a url for Louis. Thanks to Pale_ on the Norwegian GSM for the one I'm using.  
> And thanks to [Louise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/louiseactually/profile) for betaing this for me. It means a lot. 
> 
>  

Why he hadn't taken up the offer to go with his family to Spain or go with Harry to Holmes Chapel, he had no idea. But he did regret it now that he's sat on the sofa in his and Harry's flat doing absolutely nothing and being bored out of his mind. Yeah, he could maybe call someone he knew up and ask if they wanted to hang out and do something, but he really didn't feel like doing that. No one he really wanted to hang out with was available anyway.

 

Harry had called him only a few hours ago telling him that if he really wanted, he could come up there, but he said no, even though he actually wanted to. It was just that it had been a while since Harry had seen his family and even though they were like a second family to him and he loved them, he really didn't want to intrude. They needed the time alone together.

 

He had gone over the channels on their TV at least fifty times, but he had given up eventually since there were absolutely nothing to watch, his options where either boring documentaries, recaps of shows he had watched a million times before, news that showed the same over and over again or cartoons and that wasn't anything he really needed to watch.

 

His boredom had even gotten so far that he had cleaned every single surface of their flat, making the whole place shiny and nice smelling.

 

He had considered just taking an early night and maybe there would be something better to do when he woke up, but when he had looked at the clock on his phone it told him that it was only five PM, which was way to early to go to bed.

 

The only thing he hadn't done though was going on his laptop and he had pushed it off his mind for a while, not really wanting to do that. But as it was the last option he had, he finally decided to just do it and browse the web for a short while. At least it was something to do and kill time with, right?

 

Well, there wasn't much to do there either. There was nothing interesting and nothing to exiting to watch either. He watched a couple of youtube videos, just random ones youtube suggested for him, but it didn't entertain him enough for him to keep doing that for hours.

 

He was getting hungry though, so maybe making some food would just pass some time through, hoping that he could find something to make that wasn't to complicated; that would result in him burning down the house. He'd probably end up ordering take out in the end.

 

He logged on to his twitter before he got off to the computer, just to check what was happening and maybe even tweet some fans and thank them for everything they've done for them. There wasn't really anything that he wanted to reply to though, not anything that he hasn't replied to lots of times before, just the same old that he was used to seeing in his mentions.

 

There where thousands of “I love you <3<3<3”'s and he replied to some of them, then there were the thousands of tweets and mentions about him and Harry, saying that they were so in love with each other and that they were secretly dating. He never quite understood those though, because they weren't in love and they weren't dating, so why would people think that?

 

Just out of curiosity he typed in Larry Stylinson (that he had figured out early on was a mixture of his and Harry's name) in the search bar on twitter, he just wanted to maybe get an idea of why people thought if him and Harry as a couple. And it was passing a bit of time as well, wasn't it?

 

The first thing he noticed was the huge amount of links directed to tumblr. He had heard of tumblr before, it had been mentioned tons of times before from fans and even between him and the boys, but he didn't really know what it was about or what even went on there. He had just been told to never go on there, but he hadn't ever gotten an explanation to why he shouldn't. Maybe it was time to find out?

 

The first link he clicked on directed him to some kind of fanfiction (it had said so in the description at least) and as he read further down into the description, he had immediately clicked out of it when he found out what it was about. And really, he didn't want to go as far as read something like that. He didn't mind it being written, but he didn't want to read it. He'd let it be something for the fans to enjoy. Why the hell not?

 

The second link he clicked onto was some sort of “Larry Stylinson proof”-post and there was lots of points and pictures and links to why they were real and how bad they where at hiding it. In spite of knowing that nothing on there was even close to the truth, he continued to read it, just because he could. 

 

A lot of text, pictures, videos and cups of tea later and he found himself staring at the tumblr homepage, wondering if he should make a account or not. The whole post was interesting and he had no idea that he and Harry actually did that, it was just so normal for them that he hadn't even thought that they had a connection like that. No, they didn't have a connection like that, it was just people over analysing all of it. He wasn't in love with Harry, Harry wasn't in love with him and they weren't secretly dating. He should be the one knowing it the best, he was one part of Larry Stylinson after all.

 

But maybe he should get an better inside view on how people thought they were dating and that's why he was just staring on the tumblr homepage.

 

Would it be a good idea though? He would be violating their fans trust and he really didn't like to do that, but would it hurt them if they didn't know it was him? He did want to become a drama teacher before this though, so he do know how to act a little bit, right? Besides, he didn't really need to act, he was just going to type maybe and nobody would really see him anyway, so he didn't think it would hurt.

 

He went back and fourth like that in his mind for a few minutes because thinking “fuck it” and clicked to write in his email. He was careful not to write any of his actual email that he used on a daily bases and wrote in the email he had once made just to use to this kind of stuff, just so nobody was able to track him. Then he wrote down a password he was sure to remember and stopped when he clicked on the username box. What would his username be though?

 

He tried out a few different ones, but all that he really wanted was taken. He was getting a little frustrated about it and wondering if it was really worth it just for a website. He figured out that he would think about it for a few minutes while he went to the kitchen to make some more tea and pop a few slices of bread in the toaster, as he was hungry after all. He just forgot to eat.

 

While doing that though he managed to figure out a name he could use. He just hoped that it would work.

 

It did and he chuckled to himself as he finally clicked the blue sign up button. It was a very lame name though, but he kinda liked it. In a weird way it fit.

 

He filled out the rest of the sign up, typing in his age, agreed to the terms and conditions without actually reading it (who actually did that anyway?). Then he filled out the letters on the pictures, skipped the steps where they asked him what interested him and what blogs to follow and then he was in. Louistomblrson was now his new tumblr account and he had no idea what to do from here.

First thing he did was to write a new post with a simple “hi” as the only thing in it. The second thing he did was to search around after blogs dedicated to him and Harry and he found out that there was actually a lot who did. He followed almost all he could find and he was a bit happy that someone actually followed him back.

 

He made a new post asking how he changed the look of the blog and only a few minutes after he had a couple of messages in his inbox explaining it too him. He even got a few sites to help him find a theme for it. He just went simple, white background, black letters and no pictures, yet.

And then he was back to reading more “proof”- posts and looking at pictures of him and Harry. It was a little crazy actually, how dedicated and involved people where at their life (and their love?). They really, truly believed that he and Harry were in a secret relationship and every single touch, look and even word was a sign that they where actually real. Some had even made time lines and calendars of when and where all if it happened. It was insane.

 

After two more slices of toast and probably five more cups of tea his eyes were starting to fall shut because of how tired he was and when he glanced at the clock he noticed that it was nearing midnight and had he seriously spent nearly six hours just reading and looking at things about his and Harry's undying love?

 

He figured that it might be time to just close the laptop and go to bed since he had pretty much read all he could find, but as he was about to click the log out button he noticed that he had gotten a message. He might as well check it before logging off.

 

**Shaggingtomlinson asked you:**

_Do you ship Larry?_

 

It confused him for a second, having no idea what ship meant, so before replying he went onto google to search for it first to keep from embarrassing himself. It took a good ten minutes to read through a few results to fully understand what it meant.

 

He didn't actually ship Larry though, because really, he knew they weren't in a relationship and he didn't want to be in a relationship with Harry either. They were both straight after all, it wouldn't make any sense. He did however want to understand some more why people thought they were together. Sure he had mostly gotten to know it by reading all the posts on tumblr, but it would give him a better understanding once he talked to someone about it, wouldn't it?

 

Before he managed to talk himself out of answering and just log off, he clicked the answer button and wrote in his reply.

 

“I do! They're obviously in love, I don't get why they have to hide it. They need to be out of the closet as soon as possible! I mean, come on, everybody can see that there's something going on between them.”

 

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and hit reply. He was a little nervous, maybe he shouldn't have said that. It was probably a stupid thing to encourage people to believe in them. But hey, the damage was done and there was nothing he could do about it now. It wasn't like he could just take back his answer and pretend it never happened.

 

He debated with himself if he should go to bed and check back for a reply when he woke up in the morning, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't know what the other person replied to him. So instead he just waited and reblogged some pictures of him and Harry while he waited. It didn't take that long to get an answer after all.

 

**Shaggingtomlinson asked you:**

“ _I know right! It's probably their management that's stopping them from coming out, can't let two of the five members of the biggest boyband in the world be gay. They probably think they'll lose a lot of money. You know, from little girls who won't let them be gay and stop being a fan. It's crazy like that. But I do hope they come out soon though, it'll be a great day for all of us.”_

 

He couldn't help but laugh out loud a little by himself, yeah, it would probably be true that their management would keep them in the closet, but there weren't actually anything for them to be hiding now, was there. And besides, he was sure that not all of their fans would stop being their fan just because they were gay. That's ridiculous, isn't it? There was so much he would've liked to say right there, but whatever, he might as well continue to play along now that he had already started.

 

“It most likely is. I mean, there's tons of little girls who's dreaming of marrying to both of them and they'd get so mad at whoever is stopping them for being with them. Them being gay would just completely crush their dream. Money doesn't make it's self.”

 

After hitting the reply button he headed out to the kitchen to make himself some coffee this time. He needed to keep himself awake for a little while longer just to see how far he could pull this one out. He was too far in to stop now.

 

They continued to message each other back and forth for a good two hours before Louis finally decided that he had to go to bed. He had already drunk three cups of coffee since the first one he made so it would probably take some time for him to fall asleep, but the laptop surely didn't help at all. So he said good night to shaggingtomlinson (he hadn't gotten a real name yet, but that's okay), promised that they'd talk the next day, then logged off and went to get ready for bed.

 

\--- 

 

They ended up talking for the entire week after, just “fangirling” as they called it over him and Harry and just talking about anything and everything. He had found out that Shaggintomlinson was a boy living in the UK somewhere and that he was 20. Louis had told him that he was also about living in the UK and that he was 22. Neither of them told each other their real name or where in the UK they lived.

 

He didn't actually do anything productive since he had started talking to him, he had also started talking to a few other people on tumblr as well, so for the whole week Harry was away he had stayed in their flat just talking as much as he could to all of them, but mostly to Shaggintomlinson. He actually enjoyed that very much. If Harry knew about it all he would've thought Louis had gone mad being alone for that long. He didn't plan on telling Harry anything though.

 

And Harry didn't pry much either. They spent a few hours just talking on the sofa once Harry finally came home and Louis lied when asked what he had done over the break and said that he had hung out with a few people and gone out when he could. Harry would give him a forever lasting lesson on how important it is to go out if he ever told him that he didn't leave the flat except when he really needed groceries. After they hung out a little bit Harry said he was tired so he went back to his room and Louis dragged his laptop out from under the sofa.

 

He logged into tumblr as soon as he got his browser up and running and immediately logged into tumblr as he had been doing everytime he opened his laptop. He was happy to see that shaggingtomlinson had replied to his last message and he replied back instantly. It just felt normal by now and there was something just warming up inside of him everytime he saw a message from shaggingtomlinson. That part was weird, but he ignored it for the most part.

 

\--- 

 

The messages kept continuing for months after that and even though their tour had started, they kept talking as much as they could. There were new videos of Larry Stylinson that needed to be shown and there were tons of new pictures and little moments to analyse. He found it a bit odd to be doing this, but he really didn't want to stop now.

 

He learned things all the time and when he found out that there were people “shipping” other boys together as well (Ziam was very popular as well) he started secretly watching them when they hung out. It was bizarre really, because both Liam and Zayn had girlfriend and there was far from anything going on between them. They were just best friends, just like all of the boys where.

When he found out about Narry though, something just sparkled inside his body. He wasn't completely sure what was going on, but he found himself trying very descretly to keep Harry and Niall separate as much as possible. It wasn't jealousy though, far from it. Nothing was going on between any of them, remember?

 

Sometimes it would go several days between talking to his friend (yes, he did consider them friends by now) on tumblr and he couldn't help but keep thinking about him. He wondered what he was doing all the time and what he was thinking about. Was he thinking about Louis, like Louis was thinking about him? Was he wondering what Louis was doing that exact moment? Probably not, but hey, he could hope right?

 

It didn't really take that long before he concluded that he had somehow developed some sort of feelings for this guy, which was absurd. They didn't even know each other, not really. They'd never met, seen each other or talked to each other. Hell, they didn't even know each others name.

But Louis had still gotten feelings for him, he just felt like he knew him personally. He would never tell anyone about that though, ever. It would go away eventually and he could just laugh about it when it did.

 

It didn't keep him from wishing for something more. But that could never happen if it continued the way it did.

 

\--- 

 

Come December, just a couple of days before his birthday he walked into their living room after taking a shower to find Harry asleep on the sofa. He lay spread out, one foot on the floor, the other one over the back of the sofa. His laptop lay on his stomach with the lid half closed.

He had always found it a bit adorable how Harry managed to sleep in such weird positions and even with something so valuable so close to him. He was sure that if he ever fell asleep that way, his laptop would fall to the floor and break. It would be just his luck.

 

Just in case though, he walked over to Harry to remove his laptop from his stomach so that it wouldn't fall and break. He placed it on the coffee table and went to grab the blanket they had hanging over the back of the sofa to lay over Harry. When he was sure everything was okay with him he turned back to the laptop just to log off and close it since the charger wasn't in and he knew that it would black out before Harry woke up. He saved all the open documents, being sure to save it somewhere he knew Harry would find it easily and that he could remember if Harry asked. Then he logged off skype and closed itunes. He then went to the browser to log off all the tabs like facebook and twitter, just because it was safter that way. 

 

He was about to close the whole browser all together that he noticed the tumblr tab pinned up in the left corner. He figured that maybe Harry was just browsing trough the hipster and different band tags because he knew Harry liked that stuff, but his curiosity took over and he clicked on it.

It wasn't that big of a deal at first though, he found a bunch of pictures of him, Harry and the band and he thought that maybe Harry had made an open tumblr account just to follow some fans and talk to them, even though Louis had no idea why he would even do that.

 

There wasn't a big deal though, Harry could do whatever he wanted, so he would just log off and close the laptop. The faster he did that, the faster he could get to his room and talk to Shaggingtomlinson. But as he moved his cursor to the logout button he noticed the name.

Right there on the top right, he could clearly see the name Shaggingtomlinson. His chest tightened, his stomach dropped and his whole body froze.

 

That couldn't be right. Louis must be going insane. It was not true at all. Harry was not the same person as Shaggingtomlinson, not a chance in hell.

 

He just had to make sure that it was all just a joke and that Harry had somehow found out about his secret and was just playing a joke on him. That is all it was, just a joke.

He opened Harry's inbox, hoping that he wouldn't find anything other than tons of “omg I love you harry <3” from all the fangirls, but as he opened it and scrolled down all he could see was his own URL. All of his messages where there, absolutely everything. It was then he could feel the tears falling down his face. This wasn't happening. His crush couldn't be on Harry.

 

Harry couldn't be the one he had talked about Larry Stylinson with for months.

 

He couldn't stop reading the messages even though he knew all of them because he wrote them and he was so caught up in reading and crying that he didn't hear the movement behind him before he heard the voice.

 

“Louis? What're you doing?”

 

Louis jumped up from the floor so fast that he almost tipped the coffee table over and scrambled away from the laptop and Harry. He needed to close his eyes and take a deep breath before he could manage to get himself to turn to face his best friend. He just hoped that the tears wasn't that noticeable and that his voice wouldn't crack like he thought it would.

 

“I – Nothing. I was just gonna log off for you so you wouldn't lose anything.”

 

He could see Harry wasn't believing him and by the look he gave him he was judging him so hard. He would probably too if the situation was turned around.

 

“You know I've always been able to tell when you're lying, right? So why are you even bothering?”

He didn't want to tell anything, he could just come up with a more lie, one that Harry would believe, but what was the point. It was already ruined anyway. He couldn't go back to talking to Shaggingtomlinson now that he knew that it was Harry.

 

“You have a tumblr.”

 

Harry's face didn't change at all, like it wasn't a huge deal. It probably wasn't for him anyway, just for Louis.

 

“So?”

 

As he thought, not a huge deal for him at all. Harry didn't know he was the one he had been talking to, he didn't have a clue.

 

“You're Shaggingtomlinson.”

 

He was shaking now, trying to curl into himself on the floor and hoping that it was just all a really bad nightmare. How was he able to live, hang out and cuddle with his crush for so long without even noticing it a little bit. What was wrong with him?

 

“Y-Yes? How – How did you know that?”

 

Harry was stammering now and Louis could tell that he didn't want him to find out about that part, but he had to know. He was going to know now.

 

“I know, because you've been talking to me for almost a year now. I'm Louistomblrson.”

 

The whole flat became silent all of the sudden, as if both of them were holding their breath and was afraid to do anything until the other one did and it stayed like that for the longest time in Louis' head before Harry finally stood up from the sofa, grabbed his laptop and walked out of the room. He didn't even say anything.

 

\--- 

 

In the bedroom Harry had his own little breakdown in his head. How was that even possible? How did Louis even know what tumblr was? It would explain a lot though, as to why Louis had been so secretive and hiding away a lot, much like Harry had did. How they had been talking to each other for so long was a mystery for him at least. He didn't even think Louis would ever ship Larry, he didn't even like Harry that way, unlike Harry who was hopelessly in love with him.

 

Tumblr had been his escape, he was able to talk to people about it and it gave him a little bit of hope that maybe Louis had this secret crush on him that he wasn't telling anyone about yet, but people could still see it. However, this had ruined everything.

 

Maybe Louis had figured it out a long time ago and was just playing with him? Would he be that cruel? But why was he freaking out so much?

 

All these questions kept running around in his head as he opened his laptop back up again and logged into tumblr. He needed to talk to someone, anyone, about something. Not what happened, but just something. And he would certainly not talk to Louistomblrson. 

 

Nobody he used to to talk to was online though and he opted to just scroll down his dash and reblog posts just to distract himself. It didn't take long for a message to pop into his inbox and he hoped that it would be one of those he had messaged before he fell asleep. Before anything happened. He held his breath when he saw who the message was from. 

 

**Louistomblrson asked you:**

“ _Do you really think that Larry Stylinson is real?”_

 

He wanted to ignore it really, just let it be. Louis would probably laugh and tease him about it for the rest of his life, but he just couldn't.

 

“No, but I had a small hope that it one day would be. Don't worry though, I don't believe anymore.”

 

Now he was crying and he couldn't help it. Everything he had hoped for was just crushed and he could never look Louis in the eyes anymore. He just hoped it wouldn't hurt this bad.

 

**Louistomblrson asked you:**

“ _Why not?”_

 

Louis' last message just confused him more than he even was at that point, what did he mean by that?

 

“Why should I? It's no point in believing in something when the other part of the deal doesn't believe in it as well.”

 

He could hear noises in the living room and he figured that it might've been Louis who just moved to his bedroom or something like that so he could laugh out loud without Harry being able to hear it.

 

**Louistomblrson asked you:**

“ _Who said that the other part didn't believe?”_

 

The noises from the living room could be heard coming closer to his bedroom door and when he looked over to it he could see Louis' little feet under the small opening in the bottom.

 

“I don't know, does he?”

 

There was a small tap on the door that made him look up from his laptop and to the door again. Instead of getting a message this time, Louis's voice could be heard from the other side.

 

“Why don't you open the door and find out?”

 

He had no idea what Louis had meant by that and he was a little scared that if he opened the door he would be hit or yelled at. But then he thought about what could happen if he didn't open the door and he really didn't want to miss any opportunity. So with hesitation he put his laptop away and walked to the door. He stopped there for a few seconds, just clearing his head a little bit before he carefully opened the door.

 

Before he even got to open it properly though there was a pair of lips on his and a pair of arms around his neck to hold him tight.

 

Maybe something good could come out of this whole mess after all.


End file.
